Not The Ordinary Type
by Bookgirl4ever02
Summary: I suck at summaries but here goes (Female Merlin) Marilyn used to be happy. And then she changed. She stopped eating and started inflicting pain and used her magic to keep it a secret. Can her friends help her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

She forced a bright smile upon her face and removed her long raven curls from her midnight blue eyes as she left her master's quarters into the hallway. Other servants returned her smile and bowed their heads in greeting. Her day was over, much to her relief, and she made her way to room without touching the dinner her uncle left out for her. He tried to catch her attention with questions, but was unsuccessful. Every day, his once bubbly and cheerful niece became more withdraw and depressed. He was the only one to see this change in her, the only one she let her guard down for.

The old man sighed and poured a bowl of soup for his 18 year-old ward. He walked up the few stairs to the girl's door and knocked lightly  
"Marilyn, I have your supper. Marilyn?" the girl refused to answer "Marilyn please, you must eat, child."

"I'm not hungry, thank you Gaius" she mumbled. Gaius huffed and resumed his work. The girl didn't leave her room until the following  
morning, wearing a sapphire-blue dress tied at her tiny waist by a thin, dark brown cord and a brown jacket. Marilyn bolted out the door without sparing her uncle a glance.

She ripped the curtains of her master's room open, turning to his slowly waking form "morning sire, you're breakfast is on the table.  
Shall I fetch it for you?" the older blonde boy looked at her strangely.

"Feeling alright Marilyn?" he asked quizzically

"Of course! Why are you asking?"

"In two years, you've never seemed so... oh never mind that. I'll be up in a minute, what's on today's agenda?"

"Just training with the knights, sire."

"Wonderful, I'm going to need you down there. After that you'll need to polish my armor, Gwen and Morgana requested to borrow you for  
a few hours this afternoon." Arthur laughed to himself and Marilyn smiled lightly, those two always wanted to spend time with the over-worked maidservant.

Marilyn dismissed herself so the prince could eat in peace and returned twenty minutes later to help him dress for the day. She  
worked in silence, completing her task swiftly. She turned to leave, but Arthur grabbed her wrist, holding her in place. She winced and tried to pull free without showing that she was in pain. Arthur let go immediately and Marilyn stole her arm back.  
"Are you alright Marilyn?"

"Yes, yes. I must have pinned it in my sleep, sire" Arthur looked doubtful but let it be. If something was wrong with his maidservant,  
he trusted that she would inform him. They made their way to the armory where the knights were waiting for instruction.

"Sword practice today. Marilyn, you're with Gwaine. Lancelot with Percival, Leon with Mordred, Elyan with me" the eight of them walked  
to the training field in beautiful silence.

The knights tried to make light conversation with each other over the clash of metal. Gwaine kept throwing concerned glances at the  
young girl who seemed to be struggling to remain upright. "You alright there Marilyn?" he asked softly so not to attract attention.

"Perfectly fine" her voice was light and airy, her breathless state quite clear. The other knights were starting to pick up on Marilyn's  
struggling and the training ceased. The small girl looked around, confused.

"Go on then, Marilyn, you're dismissed for today" Arthur smiled at his servant and watched her retreat to the castle "does Marilyn  
seem different to any of you?"

"Perhaps a bit more tired" Mordred offered.

"Perhaps" Arthur doubted this was the only thing unusual, concern clearly etched onto the faces of the seven men.

For hours, Marilyn sat in the meadow with Gwen and Morgana, enjoying the last rays of the dying sun. There was no denying the beauty  
of the three. The Lady Morgana with her snow-pale skin, deep emerald eyes, ruby lips, waist length midnight curls and curvy figure was the face of beauty in the kingdom. Her servant Guienivire, who stood shorter and less curvy than her mistress, held  
an innocent beauty, her chocolate skin and matching eyes carried a soft glow to her child-like features, her hair hung in tight spirals at her shoulders. The last of the three was quite unique. Hardly any would dare call her features beautiful, but  
it was more in her soul that the true beauty lies, in the was she becomes one with the earth around her.

Marilyn hated everything about herself, her porcelain skin was too pale and her cheekbones sat too high upon her thin face. Her arms  
and legs were mere twigs, waiting to snap, to anyone else, she was much too thin to be healthy, to herself she was almost perfect. Ribs, hipbones and collarbones jutted out from her skin. Her midnight eyes seemed to have captured the stars, full scarlet  
lips hid a lovely smile that was rarely seen now and her raven locks wrapped around her her hips, shielding her from the bitter world that could break her fragile self.

The three young women walked back to the castle, arms looped together. Marilyn was cautious of her sleeves and made sure to keep her  
smile in place. The unsuspecting older girls fell for the trick, creating small hope for the small girl. After leaving the company of her friends, Marilyn allowed herself to relax a little and lightly pull up her sleeves. She yanked them down carelessly,  
reopening the fragile skin beneath. Her eyes flashed gold as she enchanted the sleeves to prevent any blood from showing.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur was roaming the corridors in search of his maidservant after seeing his sister and Gwen in the courtyard. When he found her, she was alone, resting upon the wall. "Marilyn!" her head snapped up and she blinked too fast "there you are, I was wondering if you'd care to join the knights and I for supper?" Marilyn stared at Arthur bewildered. He wanted her to dine with him and his knights? Supper...food...nonono that can't happen. But I can't say no...

"It would be an honor, sire" she bowed her head and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Marilyn?"

"Yes?" she glanced over her shoulder.

"Gwen will come to fetch you" Marilyn shuffled silently to her chambers to await Gwen's calling. She toyed with her hair before pinning up the sides to keep them away from her angular face. Some time later, a soft, hesitant knock broke the silence Marilyn loved.

"Marilyn? It's Gwen...Arthur sent me to fetch you" Marilyn pulled the door open and sewed on her smile.

"You've not changed" Gwen sated. Marilyn showed her confusion.

"Was I supposed to? I haven't anything nicer to wear..." the younger girl ducked her head, embarrassed. Gwen clicked her tongue and pulled the sorceress along to Morgana's chambers. "M'lady, Marilyn is attending dinner as a guest tonight, but it would seem she has nothing to wear." Morgana examined the girls attire, frowning a bit then a mischievous smile tugged her features.

"Close you're eyes please, Marilyn. No peeking" the older girl warned. Marilyn obeyed and her friends proceeded to redress her and apply things to her face with little brushes that tickled. When they were done, they brought her to the long mirror that rested just opposite of them. "Alright, now you may open them" Marilyn slowly opened her eyes, afraid to look.

When they were fully open, she noticed that the girl in the mirror was quite different. She was dressed in a beautiful, simple, flowing ivory elven-style gown that complimented her lovely marble skin. White flowers and ribbons were braided and twisted in her raven curls. Light golden powder danced across her gleaming blue eyes that stood out against the lack of color upon the girl. She turned to the older girls who smiled brilliantly at her "you look beautiful Mare" Gwen breathed. Marilyn thanked her and was grateful for the underdress she was wearing that prevented the girls from seeing her bruises and scars and the powder she'd applied to her arms that hid the crimson gashes.

Marilyn stood alone at the doors to the dining hall, unsure of herself. Just as she was about to leave, the large oak doors were open and the sound of laughter came upon her. When she entered the room, all sound cleared though laughter still lit the eyes of the knights. Gwaine was the first to speak "Marilyn, mate, you look lovely. Morgana get to you?" smiling, Marilyn nodded and strode across the room to where he stood. All eyes followed her as she sat between him and Lancelot.

When the food was served, the men ate as though they'd not been fed in days. Marilyn picked at her plate before excusing herself, claiming to be too tired to stay. She rushed from the table, all eyes on her. Lancelot and Gwaine followed minutes after to make sure their friend was alright. They walked the halls before emerging on the front stone steps of the castle where they saw the girl sitting, looking up at the darkening sky. "Tired huh?" Lancelot asked lightly. Startled, Marilyn whipped her head around to face them.

"Lance! Gwaine! What are you doing here?" her eyes were wild, traces of gold leaving them.

"Checking up on you Em" Gwaine had concern dancing in his brown eyes. She smiled slightly at the partial use of her real name. Not many knew it, but most that did feared it.

"I'm quite alright, thank you for your concern."

"Don't lie to us Emrys" Lancelot growled. Now she was in trouble.

She glared at him, her eyes turning that beautiful and deadly gold that indicated her using her magic or just allowing the sorceress to control her. "You dare speak to me that way and accuse me of lying!" her voice was raised in a dangerous calm. Gwaine took two steps back while Lancelot stood his ground.

"You've changed Em, you're not the same clumsy, carefree, happy, funny girl with a talent for getting herself in trouble I met." Yes, she was still clumsy and still got into a lot of trouble but all else had changed. Defeat shone through and her eyes faded back to blue. She apologized softly, slowly rising to her feet. She swayed a little and hoped that her companions didn't notice. If they had, they made no show of this. She trudged back up the steps and allowed the knights to escort her to Gaius's chambers.

When she opened the door, the voice of her uncle washed over her "ah, Marilyn. I have some soup for you if you're hungry. Hello Gwaine, Lancelot."

"No thanks Gaius. I had dinner with the knights" she mumbled walking to her small room in the back. She slammed the door and Gaius  
sighed.

"I'm sorry, my niece has been like this for months" _months_? The knights looked at each other, almost horrified _._ How had they not noticed? They glanced back at the little door up the three old wooden steps where their favorite friend was hiding. A light glow momentarily caressed the door. She had sealed it shut with magic. "Damn it Marilyn, what's wrong?' Lancelot thought to her, knowing she heard him.

' _Go away Lancelot du Lac. I wish to be let alone'_ she hissed ' _and take Gwaine with you'_ she didn't trust her friend not to leave the man behind in hopes she'll speak with him. When she heard the door slam, the exhausted maid collapsed on her bed into a dreamless sleep.

The two knights made their way back to the dining hall, sitting heavy with guilt. The chatter stopped and all eyes were fixed on them "has anyone noticed anything odd about her? I don't believe she is just simply tired" Lancelot hissed lightly.

"Is she alright?" Percivle questioned.

"I don't know anymore" Gwaine whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Marilyn was late to waking up Arthur, she hadn't woken early enough to slowly stumble her way to his chambers, leaving the dizzy girl to try and rush, which only provided her with bruises from encounters with the stone floor. The prince teased her on reasons to be late and much to his disappointment, Marilyn didn't tease or send quips back. She just mumbled "sorry sire" and proceeded to make his bed. She stifled a yawn and set to gathering the laundry, bending and rising slowly to keep from collapsing. Arthur watched his maidservant cautiously, something was not right.

"Marilyn?" the girl jumped, dropping the clothes to the floor. She moved to retrieve them when a hand encircled her wrist, she spun around too fast "Marilyn, just leave them. The sky looks like rain so they will not dry."

"Very well sire, but would you not prefer them in a basket out of the way?" she kept her voice soft and quiet.

"What's the matter with you?" Arthur burst.

"Sire?" the door opened slightly and Leon's sandy blonde hair popped into view, his green eyes confused.

"Leon" the price greeted. The older knight's eyes dropped to where Arthur had a firm grip on his friend's wrist, then floated to her  
pained face.

"Everything alright Mare?" concern thickly laced his words. She offered a light nod in response, tightly shutting her eyes. Arthur released her to follow Leon to the corridor to discus whatever it was the two talked about. Marilyn knew there would be bruises on her wrist . _He didn't intend to hurt me,_ she told herself again, _he never does._ She soothed herself before the men reentered the prince's chambers.

They both wore light smiles and traces of laughter lingered. _Probably laughing at how foolish and clumsy I am,_ Marilyn thought bitterly. "Pardon me sire, Sir Leon" she quickly exited the room that seemed to be getting smaller the longer she stayed there. Not bothering to close the door, she fled down a few corridors until she came upon an empty one. Tears leaked down the girl's pale face as she pulled the dagger out from under her skirt. It had been Arthur's, but he gifted it to her after a particular hunt where they had been ambushed. She has never used it to defend herself, rather she has used it to spill her own magical blood.

Arthur stared at the spot where is maid had disappeared from then turned back to Leon who seemed just as confused as he was. They walked out into the corridor and almost crashed into Gwen and Morgana "our apologies, we hadn't seen you" Arthur greeted.

"All is forgiven, is Marilyn here? We had a question for her" Morgana asked.

"She left just a moment ago, I know not where"

"Thank you, we'll find her" Gwen offered. Arthur nodded and made his way to Gaius's chambers to see if she went back to her room. The two girls roamed the corridors in search of their younger friend. They finally spotted her leaning heavily against a wall in an abandoned corridor.

"Marilyn, what are you doing here?" Gwen did nothing to hide her surprise. Marilyn looked up, panicked. They were too far away to see the dagger hidden in her other hand and the blood that was working its way downer her arm and to the floor. She yanked down her sleeves and concealed her weapon once more.

She walked to them so they didn't see the blood on the floor. "Lady Morgana, I have your gown, give me a moment to fetch it. I'll just bring it to your chambers" she moved to pass them when Morgana stopped her.

"Keep it. It looks lovely on you; I never wear it anyway."

"Thank you my Lady" Marilyn bowed her head.

"None of that Marilyn, you're my friend" Morgana scolded. Marilyn was about to apologize to the other witch when an awful screech sounded. The girl took off in a dead sprint, searching for the source of the noise. A little girl stood in a corridor, a man gripping her arm roughly while shaking her. He had his free hand clamped over her mouth.

Marilyn moved closer "hello Addie, is there a problem here sir?" she asked quietly. The man glared at her.

"This little scrap was going to rob me" he growled. Marilyn noticed a door cracked open and a shattered vial with a purple liquid spread  
about.

"No, she was on an errand for the Court Physician. She was only going to put the remedy on your bedside table, as instructed."

"What makes you so sure? The brat ain't carrying anything."

"There's a smashed vial on the floor, I assume she dropped it when you grabbed for her. Anyone delivering for Gaius is instructed to leave the vial on the bedside table if no one is there to accept it."

The man threw the girl to the floor. Marilyn helped her up and glared daggers at him "how dare you? She was just doing her job. You are a despicable man" a hand came down hard across Marilyn's cheek, the force sending her to the ground.

"You dare talk to me like that!" he kicked the poor servant who was crying out in pain. The little girl ran to find help, knowing what Marilyn's fate would be.

She ran straight into who she was hoping to find. Gwaine and Lancelot "please you must come quickly, Emrys needs you" she led them back to where the sorceress was. When they found her she was curled up against the wall, the man nowhere in sight.

"Mare?" Gwaine reached a hand to her shoulder, she flinched before relaxing a bit. He scooped her up in his arms "we'll take you to Gaius."

"No!" she cried "no no. I'm fine. I have to get back to Arthur, I must finish my chores."

"Fine then, to Arthur it is" he carried her to the prince's chambers, Lancelot opened the door for them. Arthur stood when he heard the wooden door creak, expecting to see his maid scuttle in. Instead he saw Lancelot followed by Gwaine, who was holding a shaking blue bundle in his arms.

"Marilyn" worried, Arthur walked swiftly to the pair. Gwaine gently put her back on her feet and Arthur examined her. Bruises blossomed on her right cheek and collar bones. If there were more, he could not see them "you must get to Gaius. God Marilyn, what happened?" Lancelot told Arthur what the little girl explained to them.

Rage flashed through the prince "did you recognize him Marilyn? He had no right to treat you in such a way, he should be punished" his blue eyes were wild.

"No sire, it is alright, I'm quite fine" Marilyn protested "are you hungry? Shall I fetch you some lunch?"

"Oy, Marilyn, did you hit your head or something? I've never seen you so formal" Gwaine joked.

"No, I did not" Marilyn set about collecting the laundry in a basket while the knights talked in hushed tones.

"Marilyn, come here for a moment please" Lancelot called. The maid set the basket down and lightly limped over to where the men stood "we wanted to talk to and make sure-my god, Marilyn you're bleeding" she looked down to the growing stain on her sleeve, Gwaine reached for her wrist but she pulled away.

"It's nothing, it got cut on the vial Addie was bringing to the man. I must go, the water will get cold" Marilyn scooped up the basket and scurried off to the laundry room. She swayed dangerously before collapsing into an unconscious heap of blue material and black curls.


	4. Chapter 4

Night had fallen and Arthur still had not seen his maid, worry grew as a sickening pit in his stomach. He had asked all the servants he came across if they had seen her, but none could provide any comforting news. The prince checked the laundry room twice as well as the armory. The scrawny maidservant was no where to be found. Arthur began pacing once again, trying to think where else Marilyn could be when a soft hesitant knock sounded upon the door. Arthur opened the door and released a sigh of relief when he saw the younger girl "Marilyn, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you and no one had seen you since this morning" the prince fought the urge to hug his maid.

"Were you worried, Arthur?" Marilyn arched an eyebrow.

"No, I-uh-I-there was no one to bring my dinner around"

"I doubt that no one would have brought the royal clotpole his supper" Arthur smiled, a hint of the old Marilyn was showing.

"Oy, Who are you calling a clotpole, you dollophead" Marilyn laughed, a beautifully musical sound that was becoming more rare.

But just as suddenly as it came, all happiness left her and her eyes became watery. She walked into the room, her back to her friend.  
"I apologize for my absence, it will not happen again sire" Marilyn set the bed and fluffed the pillows so everything would be prepared for when the prince went to sleep. "Will that be all for tonight sire?" Marilyn clasped her hands in front of her  
and waited to be dismissed.

"Yes, goodnight Marilyn."

"Goodnight sire" Marilyn bowed her head and left for Gaius's chambers. She walked to her room without acknowledging her uncle and slipped  
into a cream-colored nightgown.

Marilyn woke early and cut herself an apple slice, nibbling on it on her way to wake Arthur. She stopped and forced a smile for a few  
passing servants before continuing her walk. Arthur was already up and dressed, sitting at the table with a plate of food before him. "Morning Marilyn. I'm giving you today off, go do as you please. Morgana and I will be going for a ride into the  
forest so Gwen is also available. Perhaps you two could spend the day together. Oh, and this is for you to get yourself something at the market" the older blonde boy handed her a pouch filled with coins. She thanked him before seeking out the older  
girl. The two talked and smiled on their way to the market, greeting people along the way.

Arthur felt bad for his poor friend, a day off was the very least he could give her after her ordeal yesterday. Morgana met him in  
the citadel and they rode to the edge of the forest where they enjoyed a picnic and light conversation. Magic was starting to reveal itself in the princess, and Arthur was certainly taking notice. If his sister was practicing magic, Arthur was sure  
she would tell him. He, after all, was not his father. He did not like magic, but he did not hate it or believe purging the world of it was right.

Marilyn and Gwen took to the lower town, stopping at every stall. Gwen had purchased a new shawl and cloth for a new dress. Marilyn  
was glancing around when a merchant beckoned her over. She caught a glimpse of the familiar Druid symbol on his arm. She stood before him and smiled, bowing lightly, a gesture well returned. "It is an honor Emrys. A gift from the Triple Goddess. Happy  
birthday Emrys" he carefully handed her a silver crescent moon pendant with a sapphire in the middle on a thick black ribbon. She secured it tight around her neck and thanked the man who would not accept payment, telling him her birthday wasn't for  
another few days "the rise of Albion is all I wish."

Gwen spotted her friend as she was walking back "Marilyn, where were you? I thought-" she stopped upon seeing the necklace "oh Marilyn  
it's lovely, and it matches your eyes" the maidservant smiled brilliantly at her chocolate haired friend. By high-noon both girls had worked up an appetite and traveled to the tavern for lunch.

"Oi, Mare! Come for a drink? Oh, hello Guenivire."

"You wish Gwaine. Recommend any of the food?" Marilyn laughed.

"Wonderful soups, better mixed with mead" Gwen smiled and shook her head. They ordered their soups and ate quickly before paying and  
leaving for the castle. They enjoyed a restful afternoon in Marilyn's room, chatting happily.

Gwen left late evening to go turn down Morgana's bed. Marilyn sighed and supposed she should do the same for Arthur. Just as she started  
the doors opened, frightening her "Marilyn, what are you doing? Did I frighten you?"

"No! I just stepped on...something. I'm turning down the bed, your clothes are on the changing screen" Marilyn turned back to the bed  
while the prince changed into a nightshirt. By the time Arthur had finished Marilyn already left to room, giving no chance for conversation.

Morning came slow for everyone, especially a certain maidservant. The girl was more herself, to the relief to her friends. Her smile  
was bright again and the sparkle was back in her big blue eyes. She was joking with Gwaine, and teasing Arthur at every opportunity. Lancelot was troubled by the quick change in the girl, it didn't seem right. He shared his concern with Gwaine who  
agreed. The two knights were searching for her when she crashed into them, falling immediately. She scurried to her feet, cheeks flushed with embarrassment "oh! Hello, sorry I wasn't paying attention. Again. Anyway, where are you to headed?" she chuckled  
nervously, rubbing her right arm.

"We were looking for you, actually. Is everything alright Marilyn?" Lancelot looked down on her with worry clear in his eyes.

"Oh, of course, why wouldn't it be?" the sorceress kept her eyes downward to avoid being caught in another lie.

"You seem to be distracted this morning" Gwaine observed loudly, fighting for her attention. Marilyn's eyes snapped up and glowed for  
a moment. "Oy, Marilyn when did you get here?"

"Just now silly, I'm on my way to see Arthur. Everything is fine" her golden eyes bore into the empty stares of the men. They repeated  
her last sentence and her eyes returned to blue as she smiled and walked away. Lancelot turned and watched her go, knowing she was up to something.

Marilyn opened the door to Morgana's chambers and found her two friends by the dressing table. "Marilyn, how lovely to see you" Morgana  
smiled brightly. Marilyn returned a tight smile and bowed her head. Gwen stopped fussing with her princess's hair and grabbed the other maid's hands and gave a light squeeze.

"Gwen I would like to talk to Morgana alone for a moment please" Gwen nodded and left the room "my lady, I know what you are. Do not  
be afraid, we are sisters in this way. I also posses strong magic and I'll not breathe a word I swear" fear came ad went from the other girl's green eyes.

"How did you find out?" she breathed.

"The Great Dragon told me. He lives in a cave under the castle, your father has kept him there all these years. Uther is your father  
Morgana."

"Yes, I know, I confronted him. Thank you Marilyn." the servant bowed and fled the room to find Arthur. When she opened the door she  
was met with insults and yelling. He yanked her in by her upper arm and tossed her farther into the chamber.

"And why are you late this time you lazy girl? Fall asleep on the way? Or have you just taken another tumble? Maybe you just decided  
to skip my breakfast and to not clean my room" she knew he was furious, she knew she'd be mucking the stables for weeks, she knew he didn't care about her. She realized he never did.

She bowed her head "I'm deeply sorry sire" Marilyn whispered so low he barely heard her weak voice.

"As you should be. You are to tend the stables, polish my armor, clean the boots of the entire army, clean my chambers, wash the floors,  
and do my laundry. Go" she walked away from the blonde prince with tears in her eyes. After finishing in the stables she did not bother to clean herself, she did not care how she appeared. She limped back and found the room empty. Grateful, she quickly  
finished her chores in there and bounced down to the armory. The boots were lined up and waiting for her undivided attention.

Hours later she started on her master's armor. By the time she had finished every inch of her body ached. Gathering up the metal as  
best she could, she made her way back upstairs. She made it half way before a dizzy spell hit her, sending her and the armor back down the stairs.

It was almost nightfall and Arthur stood pacing the floor. _Where could she have gone?_  
style="font-size: 15pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"No one had seen Marilyn since that morning. He noted all her chores were done. However his armor still was not returned. He let out a sigh and sent Gwen to check for her. The dark girl saw the heap of metal and blue fabric from the top of the  
stairwell. She raced down and tossed the armor aside and uncovered her friend's body. Blood trickled down her head onto the marble floor. Gwen screamed for help, praying someone would hear her.

Gwaine happened to be walking by as Gwen's cries began. He raced to her and discovered his best friend in her arms. "What happened?"  
his voice far past calm. Gwen shook her head.

"She must've fallen carrying that up the stairs" she began to sob while Gwaine scooped up the tiny girl. He noted how thin and light  
she felt in his arms as he carried her to Gaius. The old man was not in his chambers, so Gwen raced around the castle to find him. She questioned everyone she came into contact with until she found him with Arthur and Morgana. "Gaius you must come  
quick, it's Marilyn. I fear she's dying" The physician, prince, and princess ran after the serving girl until they reached his chambers where his ward lay on a table with Gwaine clinging to her hand and smoothing back her hair while whispering that  
she will be ok. Gaius began an examination, trying his best to ignore the fact that his niece was bleeding everywhere.

Arthur punched a stone wall "this is my fault" he growled "I've overworked her, forgotten who she is, ignored her safety. I put her  
in danger" hot tears welled up in his baby blue eyes. Morgana rested a hand on his shoulder to soothe him.

"I'm afraid I must ask you all leave" Gaius said with a heavy heart. Cries of protest stumbled on top of each other "very well, gentlemen  
turn away, ladies I may require your assistance" the girls nodded while the men turned their backs to their dying friend. Morgana pulled Marilyn's tattered and bloodied dress away from her body and gasped. "Oh Marilyn, what have you done?"cuts and  
scars littered her body, bones jutted out from her pale bruised skin. The three were no longer able to hide the tears. Arthur and Gwaine desperately wanted to turn and see what was the matter, but knew their friend was exposed. Gaius covered her feminine  
parts to protect her modesty. "You may turn if you wish"

Nothing could have prepared them for wha they saw. An inhuman sound tore out of the prince's throat. Gwaine bit his fist to keep from  
screaming. The four teenagers clung to each other while the court physician got to work on his niece. Suddenly her body lifted into the air and she let out a scream as golden light erupted from her body. Her eyes opened and became a brilliant gold  
and words flew from her, erasing the memory of the last few hours from her friends. When the glowing stopped she yanked her dress back on before their eyes could recover.

Confused glances were exchanged "what are you all doing here?" Marilyn asked sweetly. She watched them struggle to answer "oh never  
mind that, it's late, off to bed all of you" she waved her arm and shooed them out the door. She sighed as her body sagged against the table "goodnight uncle Gaius"


	5. Chapter 5

For weeks Marilyn made sure to keep out of everyone's way. She made herself as invisible as possible. It took even Gwen almost two  
months to realize she hardly saw her friend. She asked around and none of their friends had seen her either. Morgana and Gwen took the day to search for her. Finally they went down to the stables and found her feeding the horses. Her long hair was  
tied in a bun at the nape of her neck, exposing her sharp collar bones. "Mare! We've been looking all over for you" Gwen shouted. The slender girl turned swiftly and was faced with the princess and her maid.

"Oh, well I've been here all day. I apologize for any inconvenience" Marilyn muttered. Morgana and Gwen shared a look.

"Marilyn, are you alright?" the princess questioned.

"Yes, of course M'lady. Please excuse me" she pushed through the women and made her way back to the palace. Once inside she smacked  
right into Arthur, sending her backwards. The price reached out and grasped her arm to keep her upright.

She let out a sigh of relief "thank you sire" her voice was thin, barely a whisper. Arthur nodded and released the maidservant. He  
wanted to ask where she had been lately, but she already took off for her chambers. Gaius was on an errand so she had peace and quiet until his return. She walked up to her room and placed a locking charm on the door as she drew her dagger to her  
arm yet again.

Pounding on the door woke her. She sleepily opened her eyes to find herself on the floor with blood on her dress. Stretching and yawning,  
Marilyn changed into a Camelot-red tunic and brown breeches. Not her first choice, but her only one until she did her laundry. Yanking the door open, she saw a wide-awake Arthur ready to knock again. "Well it's about time Marilyn!" he was annoyed  
with the younger girl "are those mine?" he questioned noticing her attire. Marilyn blushed in embarrassment. The prince rolled his eyes and practically dragged her outside. "We're going on a hunt, we will be gone a few days. Everything is packed and  
the knights are ready. Let's go."

They mounted their horses and Arthur took the lead with Marilyn right behind him followed by Elyan, who was next to Leon, and Gwaine,  
who rode beside Lancelot. Within two hours of riding deeper into the forest Marilyn began to sink down into herself. Elyan noticed and caught the attention of the other knights. He pointed to the girl and the other three nodded. Gwaine cleared his  
throat "how much longer princess?" he asked Arthur, who said nothing "oi Mare, shall we play a game?" she turned slightly.

"Such as?"

"I dunno, but it's just to bloody quiet" he huffed. Marilyn giggled at his poor language. Arthur shushed them "oh what now princess?"  
no sooner did he finish his sentence than when arrows filled the road.

Men came crashing down from the hills on either side of them, swords drawn. The knights dismounted and drew their own swords, Marilyn  
joined them on the ground and muttered spells to weaken and kill the enemies. After some time they retreated, as Arthur turned to yell at Gwaine, he saw the men carrying off Marilyn.


	6. Chapter 6

He watched helplessly as his best friend disappeared as a red blob in a sea of black. Without a word, the knights remounted and took  
off after the bandits. As they approached, the men stopped and turned to face the knights. One of them held a knife to an unconscious Marilyn's throat "move and the girl dies" he knights halted and held their breath "good, now close  
your ey-"

"I think not" Gwaine interrupted "give us our friend back" he growled down at the balding creep.

"Hmm... how about you fight for her?" he challenged. Both parties drew swords. The bandits snarled as the knights dismounted from their  
horses. The sound of metal on metal filled the air. Shouts and taunts joining quickly. Blood poured from wounds to mix with the dirt. The bandits began to retreat, throwing Marilyn toward the prince.

Arthur tried his best to get to her in time, but she hit the ground just as he could reach her. He tenderly picked her up and smoothed  
hair out of her face. Arthur looked down at her and smiled slightly at how peaceful and innocent she looked. He also noticed how prominent her high cheekbones had become and quickly became aware of how light and boney she felt in his arms.

The knights remounted, Arthur had reluctantly let his maidservant be returned to her horse, who traveled slower for his sleeping rider.  
everyone circled around the small girl to keep her safe until she woke. Night fell and camp was made with Elyan on watch first. The other men sat around the fire watching Marilyn breathe, the only indication of life they had. Gwaine had set up her  
sleeping roll and wrapped his cloak around her over the thin tattered blanket she had. Her head was resting just next to where he sat, with Arthur by her feet.

It was midnight by the time Marilyn began to stir. Leon was on watch, everyone else was sound asleep. Marilyn stood up slowly, pulling  
her blanket around her like a shawl and walked to the exhausted knight. She rested a hand n his shoulder. Leon whipped around and nearly cried in relief. "Mare, we were all so worried about you, how are you feeling?"

"Restless. And groggy" she rubbed her eyes and yawned, making Leon do the same "go sleep, I'll keep watch" she insisted.

"Are you sure?" Marilyn nodded fiercely, so the oldest knight yawned again, bid her goodnight and lied down to sleep by the other men.  
Marilyn sighed and leaned up against a tree. The stars twinkled at her and she smiled. A warm breeze surrounded her, begging her to dance. The young girl giggled and twirled, throwing her arms out and closing her eyes.

When she opened them she saw hundreds of fireflies and butterflies circled around her. She laughed in pure joy, even the shadows moved  
with her as she danced. The world seemed to come alive around her. The knights were woken by the sound of Marilyn's laughter and singing. They all stood and watched in awe. Arthur couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, so carefree, confident,  
and happy. It had been far too long before they had seen their favorite friend smile the way she was now. None of them could help but smile.

She began singing a song in a language they did not understand, but could not deny its beauty. Butterflies decorated her hair and some  
fireflies settled as a circlet, illuminating her pale face. She moved with the grace of a princess. The trees swayed to her melody as she danced through the small clearing. The knights retreated back to their rolls and went back to sleep with eased  
minds and small smiles on their faces as they let Marilyn's angelic voice wash over them.


	7. Chapter 7

Marilyn instantly regretted not sleeping once noon high came and the sun showed no mercy to the traveling group. As usual, Gwaine was telling tales of his tavern fights, Lancelot teased him mercilessly, Arthur checked on Marilyn when no one was looking, and the other knights joined in the laughter while Marilyn rode silently in the back, the joy they had seen the previous night now long gone.

Morgana stood atop the front stairs in wait for the return of her beloved friends and brother. A smile as wide as the ocean itself graced the Lady's face once the travelers reached the citadel. Once the horses were returned to their stalls, Morgana took Marilyn's arm and dragged her to her chambers where Gwen was waiting. Both of the older girls sat Marilyn on the bed and ordered her to wait while Gwen helped her mistress change. When Morgana moved from the changing screen she showed off a deep maroon dress with a chain holding it on her shoulder. Marilyn couldn't help but be envious, here in front of her was the face of beauty in Camelot, wearing such a magnificent gown that hugged her perfect frame in the best of places.

Gwen smiled mischievously while Morgana returned to her cupboard and pulled out a pool of golden silk. Marilyn began to protest. "Gana I'm a servant, I'm not supposed-"

"Mare, tonight you and Gwen are attending as my guests. Here, I'll help you." The material was soft and smooth, much like the young girl's skin. It bore a simple bodice and a ribbon tied around her neck to hold it up. the skirt of the gown was loose and flowing, with a small train in the back. There was no denying her beauty. The soft gold made her pale skin less harsh and brought out the golden flecks around her iris's. 'Thank you's poured out the small girl. She turned and saw Gwen wearing a similar deep blue dress. the three embraced and walked arm-in-arm to the feast. Jaws dropped, eyes staring, conversation fading, as the trio walked through the massive doors. Knights stuttered over themselves and began to whisper about the beautiful maidens. Arthur was the first to approach to guide his sister to her place on the left side of the king, and Arthur took his place on the right.

Gwen smiled "look at her, some people are just born to be queen."

"It would seem so" Marilyn giggled and Gwen slapped her arm lightly, causing the pair to laugh louder. Silence claimed the room as King Uther rose.

"Today, we celebrate fifteen years of peace, King Richard has come to us from the kingdom of Caline to join us as we toast to our success. To the peace treaty." Uther and the other nobles raised their wine goblets. Time slowed down and Marilyn sensed poison in the room. She paused the scene while she located it in Arthur's cup. Time started again and Marilyn screamed.

"There is poison!" outraged, the king stood and had guards bring her to him.

"What. Did you just say?" he growls.

"I said that Arthur's goblet has been poisoned."

"And what gives you that idea, you incompetent brat?" Uther spat at her.

"I cannot say, but I know it is there, sire." Uther glared at the servant.

"You will drink it, if you are right, the treaty is broken. But, if you are wrong, King Richard may bring you with him and do what he pleases" Marilyn gulped. Either way she was dead. She took the glass from Arthur, who was pleading her with his eyes not to drink it. She turned, toasted the king and drank the wine.

The moment it hit her throat she began to choke, she fell to the ground and writhed in pain. Screams of horror and shock were the only noise while the guards surrounded the other king. Arthur ran to his servant and clutched her to his chest. Gaius raced to his niece and ordered the prince to carry her to the physician's chambers. Arthur ran as fast as her could, begging Marilyn to live. "C'mon Marilyn, there's so much more out there for you. For us" he whispered "I know you can fight this Marilyn, you have to. Please."

Gently, Arthur placed her on the examining table while Gaius pulled books off the shelves. Gwen bursted in with the goblet in hand. The physician took it from her and examined it for traces of powder or plant parts. The prince hovered worriedly over the small girl, but would not fight with Gaius if it meant saving her. There was still hope, there had to be. Time seemed to pass far too slow, minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days. It wasn't quick enough, every moment that passed was a moment Marilyn was closer to dying. She let out an ear-splitting scream and convulsed for minutes, nothing able to sooth her. "Sire, this poison was created special for her, you were never meant to drink the wine. Whoever has done this has great skill, I cannot find anything close to this poison. I cannot cure her" Gaius murmured in defeat. Arthur was raging. Someone has targeted Marilyn, his Marilyn. If he ever found them, they will regret the day they first heard the servant's name.

People came and went, bringing flowers and small gifts. It had only been a day. Arthur began to feel hopeless until dusk, when an idea had struck. "Gaius, I believe there is more we can do for her. Can you trace some ingredients and their common locations?" Gaius stared at the prince in shock.

"I-I think so, let me look" Arthur paced around Marilyn while Gaius flipped through book after book for an hour "here Sire, most of the items I could identify are found in King's Hollow"

"Then I must go, whoever did this must be there."

"Sire I-"

" I have to do this. She would do it for me, has done it for me. It's my turn to save her" before he left he placed a soft kiss on Marilyn's damp forehead "the fever is higher" he told the physician and turned away

Arthur rode to the forest alone, hyperaware of everything around him. The forest was peaceful and quiet, warm sunlight shining through the leaves on the tall trees. By night, Arthur had just reached the arch that symbolizes the hollow. Weary of what may be inside, he set up his camp just a little ways away from it. Sleep would not come easy to the young prince, it had been years since he had slept outside without his servant with alongside him. Back in Camelot, Gaius, Gwaine, and Lancelot sat around Marilyn's bed, the light rise and fall of her chest was the only thing keeping them calm. They slept for only an hour each in turn. Two days have passed since the prince set out to find something to help cure Marilyn, who every day becomes more and more ill.

Lancelot and Gwaine neglect their duties, leaving the other knights to cover for them and still find time to visit the young servant, praying Arthur will return soon. Everyone, even the king is fearful of what will become of the fiery maidservant, and if the crowned prince will return in time to save her.

Out in the forest, morning comes quicker than Arthur likes, but he continues on, searching for anything to help Marilyn. And that's when fate choses to throw Arthur into danger again, this time, without the magic of Emrys to save him. A dark haired woman blocks the prince's path, blue eyes staring him down "Prince Arthur of Camelot, where is your companion, Marilyn, I believe?" Arthur jumps off his horse and grabs the woman by her arms "What have you done to her?" his voice is dangerous and low.

"Tsk tsk, foolish prince, coming out here alone. I knew she would sense the poison, you see, you would always be safe if your little servant was around. Camelot cannot be destroyed so long as she lives, I cannot kill you, or your father unless she's out of my way" her eyes turn gold for a moment, and an image of Marilyn appears in the puddle at her feet "look, you're almost too late, in just a few more hours Marilyn will be gone, and no one will stand a chance against me, or my kin" she smirks as Arthur stares at the image in horror.

He grips her tighter and growls deeply "you can have anything you wish, heal her" the woman, Nimueh, laughs, tossing her head back. She glares at Arthur.

"I cannot. There is a flower, but I have the last one. Best me and it is yours to take for her. If you lose, you watch her die, you watch everyone you love die, and then you die. Do we have a deal?" Arthur nods once and releases her. She conjures a sword and strikes out for his arm, but he deflects her blow perfectly. They carry on for twenty minutes before Arthur manages to place a blow to her side. She screeches and her eyes become wild "this will not be the last you see of me, Arthur Pendragon!" she disappears in a cloud of smoke, a small yellow flower left in her wake.


	8. Chapter 8

A cloud of dust trails after the prince's horse as they race for Camelot, the flower carefully placed in a small pouch on the saddle. Anxiety works its way to the front of his mind. Please let her still be alive, he prays, racing home in record time.

Marilyn's breathing ceases as Gaius leaves her side for the first time in days. Gwaine, who was closest to her head, notices the lack of noise coming from her and panics "Marilyn? Marilyn! Breathe, damn it." His shouting attracts the attention of Lancelot, who had been napping.

"What's going on?" Lancelot asks, sleep still lingering in his voice and eyes.

"It's Marilyn, she's not breathing" Gwaine panics, smoothing raven hair away from the younger girl's face.

"I'll go fetch Gaius" Lancelot races out the door in search of the Court Physician. Gwaine lets tears fall, pleading with his friend to come back, but by the time Gaius reaches her, her heart has stopped as well.

Arthur announces his return to the Court as quickly as he can, and runs to Gaius and Marilyn's chambers, only to be stopped at the door "what are you doing? Move aside, I have the flower" Arthur pulls the flower from its hiding place and shows them. Gauis hangs his head.

"Sire, has no one told you? She's not breathing, sire, you're too late I'm afraid" his voice is hollow, tears washing all emotion away. Arthur shakes his head and shoves Lancelot aside, storming into the herb-scented room. There on the table lies Marilyn, his Marilyn, covered by a crisp white sheet. A strange, broken sound escapes the other three men enter slowly and watch Arthur pull the sheet down to uncover an abnormally pale Marilyn with blue tinted lips.

"Nonono, c'mon, get up you lazy girl. If you wake up, I promise we won't go on a hunt for a month" he tries to bribe her stiff form. To appease the prince, Gauis makes a tonic from the flower and helps make Marilyn drink it. Instantly, color spreads across her body, her grey skin becoming milky white again, and a healthy dusted rose color returns to her lips. She gasps for air, clinging to Arthur's arm, and coughs violently. Her eyes open and she looks wildly around the room.

"A-Arthur" her voice is weak and scared.

"Shhh, rest now, we can talk later" he soothes, wrapping his other arm around her back to help ease her onto the pillow Gwaine brought over for her. He moves to leave, but Marilyn grabs his hand, stopping him.

"No, stay. Please" she whispers. Arthur nods, happy she wants him there, and takes a seat beside her without untangling their hands. She smiles a little and closes her eyes, looking peaceful. All four men let out a sigh of relief.

"Gwaine, Lancelot, go down to the training fields, let the knights and Gwen know Marilyn is alright. Gaius, if you could inform my father and Morgana that she is recovering, and Nimueh was the one behind this" Arthur whispers, so not to wake his sleeping servant. They bow their heads and leave to complete their tasks.

While Marilyn sleeps, Gwen comes and brushes her smooth curls, and Morgana lays out two new dresses for the young maid. Never once does Arthur leave her side for the remainder of the afternoon and evening, always hoping her blue eyes will open and shine the way they used to, but the sun has long since set by the time she begins to stir. She shifts slightly, holding tighter to Arthur's hand, her body moving closer to his. He smiles and adjusts himself so he is up against the table, and her head rests on his shoulder. Gaius watches the pair with a knowing smirk, maybe they wouldn't admit it, but they clearly cared for each other far more deeply than they realize.


End file.
